Sophia Loren
Sofia Villani Scicolone (Roma, Reino de Italia, 20 de septiembre de 1934), conocida con el nombre artístico de Sophia Loren, es una actriz italiana. Biografía Infancia y juventud Hija de la maestra de piano y actriz Romilda Villani y del arquitecto Riccardo Scicolone, Sophia Loren nació en la Clínica Reina Margarita de Roma, pero creció en Pozzuoli, cerca de Nápoles, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con su madre y su hermana Anna Maria. Se cuenta que Sophia y su familia tuvieron que trasladarse a Nápoles para instalarse en casa de su abuela y poder subsistir, pues su padre se desentendió de ellas (rehusó casarse con su madre) y las condiciones de vida en Roma eran muy malas debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Montaron una taberna, frecuentada por militares estadounidenses, donde la madre tocaba el piano. Su padre Riccardo tuvo dos hijos más, producto de otra relación: Giuliano y Giuseppe. Comienzos profesionales Loren participó en varios concursos de belleza obteniendo los títulos de Princesa del Mar en 1949, Sirena del Adriático en 1950 y Señorita Elegancia en el certamen de Miss Italia de 1950. A los 15 años y medio de edad, se presentó como candidata a Miss Roma, concurso del que Carlo Ponti, un productor de películas de 37 años, era jurado. Sophia quedó segunda, pero ese día conquistó a su gran amor. «¿Por qué no viene a verme mañana a mi despacho?», le preguntó el productor. Inició su carrera de actriz a comienzos de los años 1950 como actriz de fotonovelas semanales (fotoromanzi), acreditada como Sofia Villani o Sofia Lazzaro. Su formación actoral se inició en Nápoles y posteriormente obtuvo pequeños papeles en películas italianas. En esos tiempos, actuó como figurante junto con su madre en la superproducción de Hollywood Quo Vadis, que se rodó en Roma. En un principio, la relación con Ponti fue más bien filial: él la aconsejaba y la guiaba. Pero mientras filmaban La mujer del río, en 1955, todo cambió. "Fue durante ese rodaje que comprendimos que estábamos enamorados. Siendo mayor que yo, y más allá del amor, representaba el padre que nunca he tenido", reconoció Loren años más tarde. Se casaron el 17 de septiembre de 1957 en México. El matrimonio fue anulado temporalmente para evitar una demanda legal contra Ponti, acusado de bigamia, y la pareja se casó nuevamente en 1966 en París. Juntos tuvieron dos hijos, Carlo Ponti Jr. y Edoardo Ponti. Consagración La carrera de Sophia empezó a despegar cuando conoció, en 1954, a Vittorio De Sica y a Marcello Mastroianni. Al igual que Claudia Cardinale, Gina Lollobrigida y Lucía Bosé, fue incluida en el grupo de bellezas italianas que aunaban picardía y emociones en las películas más amables del neorrealismo italiano. En cierta manera, Sophia era el reverso de Anna Magnani, considerada menos bella y más emocional. En la segunda mitad de los años 1950, Sophia ya era popular en Hollywood al haber representado personajes principales femeninos en trabajos con Frank Sinatra y Cary Grant. La actriz firmó un contrato por cinco películas con los Estudios Paramount. Entre sus trabajos de esta época están: Deseo bajo los olmos (Desire Under the Elms, con Anthony Perkins), Orgullo y pasión (con Cary Grant y Frank Sinatra), Houseboat (nuevamente con Cary Grant) y Heller in Pink Tights (El pistolero de Cheyenne, 1960), junto a Anthony Quinn y bajo la dirección de George Cukor. En esos años rodó también con otros directores tan prestigiosos como Jean Negulesco, Carol Reed, Henry Hathaway, Martin Ritt, Sidney Lumet, Michael Curtiz... Filmografía * 1950: ** Como Sofia Scicolone: *** Cuori sul mare, de Giorgio Bianchi. *** Il voto, de Mario Bonnard. ** Como Sofia Lazzaro: *** Tototarzan, parodia de las películas de Tarzán, con el cómico napolitano Totò; la película fue dirigida por Mario Mattoli. *** Le sei mogli di Barbablù, también con Totò, y dirigida por Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia.2 *** Luces de variedades (Luci del varietà), de Federico Fellini y Alberto Lattuada. * 1951: ** Como Sofia Scicolone: *** Lebbra bianca, de Enzo Trapani. ** Como Sofia Lazzaro: *** Io sono il Capataz, de Giorgio Simonelli. *** Milano miliardaria, de Vittorio Metz, Marcello Marchesi y Marino Girolami. ** Sin acreditar: *** Quo vadis?, de Mervyn LeRoy. ** Como Sophia Lazzaro: *** Il padrone del vapore, de Mario Mattoli. ** Como Sofia Lazzaro: *** Il mago per forza, de Vittorio Metz, Marcello Marchesi y Marino Girolami. *** Era lui... sì! sì!, de Vittorio Metz, Marcello Marchesi y Marino Girolami. *** Ana (Anna), de Alberto Lattuada. * 1952 (como Sofia Lazzaro): ** È arrivato l'accordatore, de Duilio Coletti. ** El último Zorro (Il sogno di Zorro), de Mario Soldati. ** La favorita, de Cesare Barlacchi. ** La tratta delle bianche, de Luigi Comencini. * 1953: ** África bajo el mar (Africa sotto i mari), de Giovanni Roccardi. ** Aida, adaptación dirigida por Clemente Fracassi de la ópera del mismo título: Sophia Loren, doblada por la soprano Renata Tebaldi, encarnó al personaje principal. ** Ci troviamo in galleria, de Mauro Bolognini. ** La domenica della buona gente, de Anton Giulio Majano. ** Un giorno in pretura, de Steno. * 1954: ** Carrusel napolitano (Carosello napoletano), de Ettore Giannini. ** Il paese dei campanelli, de Jean Boyer. ** Las noches de Cleopatra (Due notti con Cleopatra), de Mario Mattoli. ** Nuestros tiempos (Tempi nostri - Zibaldone n. 2), de Alessandro Blasetti. ** Miseria e nobiltà, de Mario Mattoli. ** Embajadora del amor (Pellegrini d'amore), de Andrea Forzano. ** Hombre o demonio (Attila, Attila (Flagello di Dio), Attila - Il flagello di Dio o Attila, fléau de Dieu), de Pietro Francisci: en esta película, Anthony Quinn representó el personaje de Atila; y Sophia Loren, el de Honoria. ** El oro de Nápoles (L'oro di Napoli), de Vittorio De Sica, película de seis episodios: Sophia Loren actuó en el segundo, titulado Pizze a crédito. ** La ladrona, su padre y el taxista (Peccato che sia una canaglia), de Alessandro Blasetti. ** La chica del río (La donna del fiume), de Mario Soldati. * 1955: ** El signo de Venus (Il segno di Venere), de Dino Risi. ** La bella campesina (La bella mugnaia), de Mario Camerini. ** Pan, amor y... (Pane, amore e...), de Dino Risi. ** La suerte de ser mujer (La fortuna di essere donna), de Alessandro Blasetti. * 1957: ** La sirena y el delfín (Boy on a Dolphin), de Jean Negulesco. ** Orgullo y pasión (The Pride and the Passion), de Stanley Kramer. ** Arenas de muerte (Legend of the Lost), de Henry Hathaway. * 1958: ** Deseo bajo los olmos (Desire under the Elms), adaptación de la obra de teatro homónima de 1924, escrita por Eugene O'Neill; la película fue dirigida por Delbert Mann. ** La llave (The Key), de Carol Reed. ** Orquídea negra (The Black Orchid), de Martin Ritt. ** Cintia (Houseboat), de Melville Shavelson. * 1959: ** Esa clase de mujer (That Kind of Woman), de Sidney Lumet. * 1960: ** Heller in Pink Tights, de George Cukor. ** Escándalo en la corte (A Breath of Scandal), de Michael Curtiz. ** Capri (It Started in Naples), de Melville Shavelson. ** La millonaria (The Millionairess), de Anthony Asquith. ** Dos mujeres (La ciociara), de Vittorio De Sica, adaptación de la novela de 1957 La campesina (La ciociara), de Alberto Moravia. * 1961: ** El Cid, de Anthony Mann. ** Madame Sans-Gêne, de Christian-Jaque. * 1962: ** Boccaccio 70 (Boccaccio '70), película de episodios con varios directores; Sophia Loren actuó en el cuarto, que es el último, se titula La rifa (La riffa) y fue dirigido por Vittorio De Sica. ** Un abismo entre los dos (Le couteau dans la plaie o Il coltello nella piaga), de Anatole Litvak. ** Los condenados de Altona (I sequestrati di Altona), adaptación de la obra teatral de Jean-Paul Sartre Los secuestrados de Altona; la película fue dirigida por Vittorio De Sica. * 1963: ** Ayer, hoy y mañana (Ieri, oggi, domani), de Vittorio De Sica. * 1964: ** Matrimonio a la italiana (Matrimonio all'italiana), de Vittorio De Sica. ** La caída del Imperio romano (The Fall of the Roman Empire), de Anthony Mann. * 1965: ** Operación Crossbow (Operation Crossbow), de Michael Anderson. ¿Qué fue de...? Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Nacidos en 1934 Categoría:Actores